In Our World, Its Just Another Night
by Honest Hemingway
Summary: With a universe as big as theirs its easy to forget that in a single night some many things happen in so many lives they have yet to comprehend, but to them its just another night. (Snowbarry One shot)


In Our World, Its Just Another Night

Author's Note: Heyo and welcome to my story, I'm a huge Flash fan (both comics and the TV show) and thought 'why not post one for this fandom?', though I gotta confess I kinda fell out of it after Season 3, and yes it was because of the finale. But I still loved the show and decided to post this old Snowbarry fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Also its un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

This is set very early in season 1 where they were still at the "baddie-of-the-week" stuff and way before they knew who the Man in Yellow was and early apologies if you think its cheesy as hell I'm not very good at writing fights just yet.

Last note (I'm really sorry) but I own nothing, all properties belong to their respective owners.

-0-

It was just supposed to be a night-off for them but Caitlin should've known better, when it comes to Team Flash no there's no such thing as a night off, just the relative calm before some Metahuman comes along and decides to wreak havoc against the city and Barry will just break his neck and run into the chaos all over again. He never listens to me anyways...she though a she sat in their little "control room" inside the cortex, staring at the computers screen, searching for any and all anomalies that could, and probably will occur, anywhere in the city. Dr. Wells was gone for the night though, luckily enough he gets a night off...she muses as she pulls up the security feed for the speed treadmill, its the usual scene, Barry on the treadmill running in an endless loop as his feet seem to blur below him, but the look at his face looked like he was a man on a mission, the man who stubbornly believes that the weight of the world was on his shoulders and all he could do was run into the fire everytime, and everytime she prays to whoever was listening that he'd be safe and come running back to her-wait she stopped herself-them, so he can come back to them.

That's when the familiar meta-human alarm blared throughout the cortex, Caitlin thanked Cisco for installing that, she rolled towards the monitor on the center as the familiar swoosh comes into the room as she pulls out the security camera footage from where ever the alarm came from.

"What's happening?", he asks as she pulls out the security camera footage, it shows the supposed Metahuman standing in front Central City bank, great, another bank robber, if anybody had been keeping score it was the third one this month.

"Bank robbery in New Brighton, 34th and Lawrence, Barry be-", she replies as Barry swooshes away, his costume already gone leaving her alone in the cortex as paper flies and her hair gets put out of place. "-careful".

(In another universe, they meet when the Flash saves her from a robber, she was waitress working at a job she hates, and he's a lonely hero in spandex working out of a rundown storage facility. They catch a glimpse of each other before the Flash speeds away to take the robber to the cops, they never see each other after that ever again.)

When Barry arrives in front of the bank he sees its front walls blown open, he readies himself for the oncoming may lay as he flashes himself inside the bank, and from the near-by security camera Caitlin watches him as she bites her nail, a nervous she had noticed she had been doing for a while now, Cisco then comes in, taking off his gloves, obviously coming from his workshop downstairs.

"What's going on?", he asks as he throws the gloves on to the table and pushes the goggles down from his face.

"Meta in 34th and Lawrence, bank robber", she replies as Cisco joins her.

"One more and we can call it a bingo", he jokes but Caitlin just looks at him with distaste over the inappropriate humor and Cisco's smile disappears. "Tough crowd".

"Guys can you hear over there?", Barry's voice booms through the intercoms.

"We hear you Barry, what's the situation?", Caitlin replied as she presses down on the microphone.

"Bank looks empty", Barry replies as he flashes back into the bank's lobby. "I checked the vault downstairs they've been emptied out".

"Our meta?", Cisco asked.

Barry shakes his head as he examines the disarrayed lobby around him, the meta seemed to be gone, but how could that have happened.

"He's gone", Barry replied.

"How can he be gone so fast?", Cisco questioned.

"I don't know, its like he just vanished", Barry said.

"Not entirely Flash", a voice says behind him as Barry turns before he gets instantly thrown across the room.

"Barry!", Caitlin screams as Barry hits a wall.

(In another universe, they barely even meet, he sees her as she crosses the street from where he was sitting in the park, she looked like the kind of girl he could never have and so he just sighs and leans back, romanticizing the woman he watches one time, he would dream about her that night and he never sees her ever again.)

Barry lands rough on the ground but the instant he tries to get up but is pushed back down by something heavy, but when he opens his eyes he doesn't see a thing, just the meta on the middle of the room, his right arm raised as if he was pushing something.

A telepath...he thought, this would be interesting.  
"So I finally got the Flash's attention I see", the Meta smugly replies, smiling to himself as walks towards the fallen foe.

"Who are you?" Barry asks, struggling against the meta's grip.

"Names, who needs them? I had one long time ago, until the particle accelerator took it all away from me, now all you need to know is that I'm gonna be remembered as the man who killed the Flash", the meta replied as Barry get to sit up but is pushed back into the wall, his throat getting tight and his lungs getting heavy.

Caitlin begins to panic as she thinks of a way to save Barry as the meta was seemingly trying to squeeze the life out of him, she turns to Cisco desperate as Cisco types away at the computer, trying to find anything that could help them fight this one.

"Anything?", she desperately asks.  
"I got nothing", Cisco replies as he frantically types away at his computer.

Caitlin looks back at the screen as Barry struggles against the meta's grip, but when Caitlin looks above him she gets an idea.

"Cisco can you hack into the bank's electrical system?", she asks.

'What good will that do?", Cisco questions.

"Emergency lights", she replies as she points towards it on the screen just above Barry.

Cisco nods at her plan, "Good idea".

The meta smiled to himself, two birds with one stones as they always called it, not only was about make away with the banks money he also was gonna get the chance to finally kill the Flash once and for all, but then, there was bright light that suddenly flashed above him, blinding his eyes, he raises his arms to shield his eyes from the sudden blast but then a flash of orange came into his view before he flew across the room.  
As the lights go off Barry stands in the middle of the lobby, watching as the meta get up, straightening his jacket as dusting himself off, that was doozy.

"That was a pretty cheap shot Flash", the meta said.

"Worked didn't it?", Barry replied.

"Well I'm not letting you pull one over me this time", the meta said as he raises his arms and the desk and chairs around him levitate off the ground.

So Barry reacts fast and runs towards him, its all blur but that's when Barry could see a desk being thrown at him, he dodges of course and continues to run towards the meta, who throws a chair at him, he ducks at its flies by him, the meta panics as he throws on of the couches towards him but Barry flashes to the right and out of the meta's sight. He looks around in a panic, where'd he go? But that was there was a flash before he got hit by a punch that sent him flying again towards the doors of bank, he lands hard.

"This is over", Barry said.

The meta shakes his head, "Not over till the fat lady sings".

That's before he moved his finger and a desk flies towards the Barry, he barely gets any time to react before the desks slams into him, breaks through the wall and thrown out into front of the bank.

"That had to hurt", Cisco winced as he watched Barry land hard on the concrete.

Caitlin presses down on the mic, "Barry can you hear me? Are you okay?".

He doesn't reply.

(In one universe they meet in a coffee shop in a faraway city, it was raining and he wanted to seeks shelter, cursing himself that he picked that today to forget an umbrella and she just happens to be the bashful barista who moved to the city for a shot at Broadway, he asks for just a coffee and sits down by the window and she watches him curiously but that was immediately diminished when she sees another girl with the most beautiful dark skin sit across from him and they talk for the rest of the hour and she sighs in defeat...guess thing weren't just meant to be...she thought as she watches them leave the coffee shop together.)

Barry clutches his aching ribs, that had really hurt, he tries his comms.

"Cait? Cisco? Can you hear me?"

Nothing, it must've been busted by the impact he gets up as he sees the meta jump through the newly made hole, a smirk on his face as he raises his hand as the desk next to Barry levitates so Barry does what he does best, he runs, he runs in circles as the meta throws everything at him, he dodges fast and quick he get close to the meta, about to reach out to him but then he is blindsided by the desk once again and so skids and falls to the ground, he coughs and the blood begins to mix with this spit.

"What good is going there and help Barry fight a telepath again?", Cisco questions as the van swerves violently to left.

Caitlin, who was behind the van, replies, "You wanted to test out your new anti-meta human handcuff dispenser right? What better than this guy?".

Cisco rolls his eyes, "Its called the Anti-Metahuman Gun okay? Could you stop trying to make it lame?".

"Just drive", Caitlin replied.

Barry gets up on his knees but then is pushed back down again, the meta slowly walking towards him, a sick and satisfying smile on his face.

"No more tricks Flash, this ends now"

The meta was about to raise his hands and Barry closed his eyes, steeling himself for the pain that was about to come but then a white van swerved from the road towards, the meta barely gets chance to blink before the side of the van smashes into him causing him to fly off and land hard a good feet away. Barry looks up to see the STAR Labs van before him, he cracks a bloody smile before collapsing.  
Caitlin jumps from the back as Cisco runs out of the van, his new gun in his hands, he walks towards the meta as he was getting up.

"Who the hell are you?", the meta questions.

"I'm your worst nightmare", Cisco smugly replies.

"Huh?", meta said in confusion.

Disregarding the fact that this meta never seen Rambo 3, Cisco raised his gun new and fires it and the meta immediately falls down, a new pair of newly made anti-power handcuffs attached to his wrist. Cisco fist pumps before looking back to see Caitlin kneeling over Barry her hands all over his body, trying to find any more injuries.

"Stay with me Barry, stay with me", she frantically whispers.

Barry begins to see black spots and the last face he sees was of Caitlin, before he blacks out.

(There was a universe out there, one where they do get their chance but their happily ever after gets dashed when a drunk driver runs a red light and smashes into the white mulsanne that bears the banner "Just Married" behind it, the paramedics arrive soon after but they were too late, the groom died on impact and the bride, her wedding gown soaked with red, dies on her way to the hospital. The elderly paramedic prays for the couple's soul when he learns they were about to head for their honeymoon as help to cart them off to the morgue.)

Barry wakes up back in the med bay, on the familiar bed he has spent more time on than his actual bed, his still in his Flash costume and he feels as exhausted as ever, he tries to sit up but then a shock of pain cries from his side and winces as he lies back down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", a familiar voice tells him.

He looks over to his right and sees Caitlin sitting on the stool next to him, he smiles a tired smile and she beams one in return.

"How long was I out?", he asks.

"An hour and half, Cisco already went home a couple of minutes ago", Caitlin replied.

"The meta?", he asks again.

"Down in the accelerator, Cisco's gun actually worked", Caitlin replied.

"He should patent it, he could sell to the cops", Barry jokes.

"Then how is the Flash gonna be of any use?", Caitlin plays along with the little joke.

"He could finally take a night off", Barry replied and they share a hearty chuckle, he listens to her laugh and knows it was the best sound in the world.

He tries to get up but Caitlin pushes him down back on the bed.

"Whoa there, you broke two of your ribs and almost had your spine snapped, you should be taking it easy", Caitlin tells him and he does lay back down, he needed rest and by God Caitlin was willing tie him down on this bed if she has too.

"Okay", he replied and smiles at her and she smiles in reply. "Can you stay with me? Just until I heal up?".

In so many other universes Caitlin doesn't though, she leaves him in the med bay and goes with a heavy heart, unable to watch get his butt handed and hurt everytime and they never be in the room alone together anymore, they never talk to each other like they used until eventually life for them moved on and they never got their chance.

But in this one Caitlin does stay, no matter what inane reason was that she does stay, she pulls the stool closer to the bed and sit down placing her hand over Barry's and she promptly squeezes it for good measure and all Barry could do was the butterflies bubble up in his stomach.  
In so many worlds they never got their chance, never got their happily ever after and they never knew why maybe it was fate, maybe it was something else that kept them apart in those many lives but maybe this world they would get a chance.

(In another life, where there was no Flash, no particle accelerator explosion no nothing, Barry watches Caitlin from afar, she was playing on the shores with their beautiful daughter, carrying her in the air, playing with the wave and getting all wet, Barry feels for the ring in his hands and sighs in content and knows nothing could've been better than this at this point, so with that in mind he runs towards them and they spend the afternoon on the beach.)

Maybe in this one.


End file.
